


Assassin Soul Mate AU's

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Carnevale, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mirror Souls, Older Malik/Younger Reader, Possessiveness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soul Bond, Twin Souls, soul marks, soul mates, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of soul mate AU one-shots featuring the reader and some of the Assassins.





	1. The Two Rooks (Jacob/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty corny, but I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> I changed the position of Jacob's Rook tattoo slightly, for the purposes of the story. I hope it doesn't annoy anyone.

Your mark was an odd one. Odd, but almost annoyingly simple. For your entire life it had left you puzzled as to its meaning.

A chess piece. A bloody _chess_ piece, nothing more and nothing less. But to be specific, it was a rook from the white side of the board.

The mark you had been born with rested directly over your heart and this only perplexed you further. Everyone's mark was unique, but between two soul mate's their marks had a related meaning and they were always in the same spot on the body.

However, it was rare that soul marks rested over the heart. For what reason, you did not know, but there were plenty of legends. The most popular of these was that a soul mark over the heart signified a very intense and passionate union. You didn't know whether to believe such stories, but you couldn't help but wonder.

Your musings over the meaning of your mark changed drastically one evening when Jacob Frye (a man who you'd known for several months by then) dragged you along to his favourite fight club in London. Leaving you to stand amongst the crowd of viewers, Jacob undressed until he was left only in his under trousers and that's when your breath left you.

You knew, just by looking at it, that this man was your soul mate. Sitting on his chest, resting right over his heart was his mark. It took the form of a bird - a rook to be specific. A rook, just like the chess piece on your own chest. The overall size of his mark was larger than your own, as your rook was fairly small. But once you'd lain eyes on it, you knew that he was the man you were destined to be with.

That's how it worked. Once you'd seen the other person's mark, it was almost like you were put into a trance state. The urge to touch their mark is overwhelming and once you do, your half of the bond is complete.

Of course, you'd only heard about this in theory. Now you were actually experiencing it, and the sensation was stronger than you'd ever expected. You didn't want Jacob to be in the ring, you wanted him right next to you. You needed to complete your bond with him.

It was almost like torture to wait, but finally, after what seemed like forever, Jacob was declared champion and he eventually stepped out of the ring.

Your legs seemed to move of their own accord, as you finally gave into the urge to close the distance between the two of you. When he saw you approaching he grinned and called out your name.

"So love, what did you think?" He asked with a smug smile once you finally reached him.

You didn't respond though. You didn't even meet his gaze. Your eyes were fixed onto his mark and your hand reached out to touch it.

"Well, clearly you saw something you liked," he teased.

Yet, he tensed when your fingers came into contact with his mark and he watched you visibly relax. Clearly, it dawned on him what exactly you had been so taken with. He stuttered your name and you let your eyes look up into his, feeling almost as though you were on a high.

You sobered a little when you saw his wide eyes and slightly agape mouth. He was in shock. Your instincts urged you to kiss him, to feel his body against yours and his touch. Perhaps the legends were true, as you felt like a fire was burning inside you. Intense and passionate indeed.

But he was in shock, and you cared for him and respected the fact that at that moment the bond was one-sided.

"Jacob," you said softly, reaching out to him.

"Did you just..." he trailed off, not even able to utter the words.

You let your hand fall back down by your side, willing yourself to be patient.

"Let's talk in private," you urged.

He nodded, agreeing that was the best idea and he took hold of your hand, leading you out of the crowded club and out onto the streets of London.

The simple touch was enough to make you crave for more, but you knew you needed to have some self-control. The two of you walked in silence until you reached a curiosity shop.

Strange, you thought, but shrugged it off. Jacob led you inside and double checked that you were both alone before quickly turning to face you. You took note of how close the two of you were and your breath hitched.

"CanIseeyours?" He blurted out instantly.

"What?" You asked, stunned.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Jacob tried again.

"Can I see your mark?" He asked, more gently this time.

Before you had bonded with him that question would have made you very uncomfortable , given exactly where your mark was. However, in that moment, it felt right to show him, no matter the intimacy of such an act. In fact, you craved intimacy of any kind with him.

Slowly, you removed the upper half of your clothing and when your bare chest was revealed to him, the reaction was instant. He let out a shaky breath, and in a flash his fingers were in contact with your mark. He caressed your skin, tracing the outline of the chess piece.

"A rook..." he breathed out.

His eyes met yours and again he acted swiftly, closing the distance between the two of you and capturing your lips in a fiery kiss. You instantly melted into him, letting out a content moan. His hands gripped your waist tightly and pulled you even closer. You entangled one of your hands in his hair, tugging gently and rested your other hand on his chest, over his mark.

The bond between the two of you was now complete, and to be touched by your soulmate on your mark would invoke a wonderful sensation of fulfilment. Due to this, Jacob let out a content sigh once your hand rested on his mark, and he quickly moved one of his hands from your waist to rest over your own mark.

The feeling was wonderful. You had never felt so complete. However, your rationality quickly caught up with you and you pulled away from him in bewilderment. He quickly tried to continue the kiss, but you stopped him.

"Jacob, your clothes..."

He looked down at himself and seemed a little confused as well. He was still dressed to fight in the ring. So caught up was he in the shock of you being his soul mate, that he'd left the club and walked through the streets of London with barely anything on.

"I was so shocked I forgot my bloody clothes," he mumbled to himself, sounding half amused and half surprised with himself.

"But you hadn't even seen my mark then," you said, confused.

How could he have possibly been that distracted?

He gave you his full attention again, taking your hands in his, and rubbing soothing circles over them.

"Love, I've been drawn to you since the moment I met you," he revealed.

You froze, stunned by his words.

"I - me too," you admitted. "But I was afraid to admit it, because I didn't know that you were my soulmate."

He let out a small laugh, tugging you a little closer to him again.

"I felt exactly the same," he said. "So when I realised that you'd bonded to me, the only thing on my mind was doing the same with you."

You inwardly swelled at his words and gently tugged your hands out of his grasp, moving instead to put your arms around his neck and press your body closer against his. He leant down a little, pressing his forehead against yours and wrapped his arms around your waist again.

"God, I love you," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over your lips.

Again, before you bonded with him, those words would have made you cringe. But they had come from the man you were destined to be with and you knew without a doubt that the words were sincere.

"I love you too, Jacob," you replied, meaning the words with all your heart.

He wasted no time in kissing you again and you felt like you were in heaven. If Jacob Frye was your soulmate, this was bound to be the romance of a lifetime.

 


	2. The Twin Flames (Yusuf/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know your Twin Flame, Yusuf Tazim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the term 'Twin Flames' in this one-shot, as I understand it's a little different to a soulmate. Because this one is more about just knowing instantly when you meet them, and it's very instinctual rather than a clear sign, I thought Twin Flame was a better term to use.
> 
> I find Yusuf a bit hard to write, because I love him so much and overthink it and worry to much about portraying him badly. Therefore I'd really appreciate some feedback.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

The moment you met him, your entire life changed. In that one moment where he came barrelling - quite literally - into your life, you just _knew_. Maybe it was the moment his skin came into contact with yours, or the exact second your eyes met, or perhaps even a combination of both.

One minute you were minding your own business, walking through the busy streets of Istanbul, and the next thing you know, a man came running around the corner, his body crashing into yours. In seconds you were on the ground with the strange man on top of you.

He was looking around, his eyes scanning the rooftops and the streets around you furtively. Eventually he relaxed, deciding that whatever he was looking for wasn't there. At that moment, he seemed to realise the situation and looked down at you. It was then that you both froze.

His bright blue eyes were gazing into your own with a mixture of shock and awe. Your mouth was slightly agape, so surprised were you at the depth of emotion you felt just by looking at him. And somehow, you both just _knew_. This was your Twin Flame.

Everyone knew that they had one, but nothing could really prepare you for how instantly you felt such a connection, or how deep that connection ran.

His hand moved to take hold of one of yours, and the simple touch made your skin tingle. His other hand came up to cup your cheek as he continued to gaze at you in wonder.

"Are you alright, **Hanımefendi**?" A passerby asked, concerned.

Suddenly, you both came back down to earth and realised the indecent situation you'd both found yourselves in. The man quickly stood up and offered you his hand again. You took it, instantly feeling that connection again.

"I'm fine,  **teşekkür** **ederim** ," you thanked the passerby.

They nodded and left the two of you, but not before giving you both a strange look. Turning back to the stranger, you gave him a hesitant smile. He grinned in return, squeezing your hand that he was still grasped in his own.

"What's your name?" You asked him shyly.

"Yusuf Tazim," he replied with confidence. "And yours?"

You told him your name in return and his grin only widened. He was so handsome, and you couldn't help but admire him. He did not look like any man you had ever met.

The spell was once again broken when you heard a shout from nearby. You quickly spotted four Byzantine soldiers who had their eyes fixed on you and Yusuf.

"There he is!" One of them shouted, pointing at Yusuf.

Yusuf gave you an apologetic smile and began stepping away from you, his hand falling away from yours.

"I'm sorry, **bir tanem** ," he said. "I'll catch up with you later."

And then he was gone, sprinting off through the crowd as the Byzantine's chased after him. You watched as he climbed up the wall of a house and continued running over the rooftops, before disappearing from your sight.

Later that afternoon, once you had returned home, you sat on your little rooftop terrace, a cup of **çay** in your hands, and mulled over what had transpired. The sun had begun to set, painting the sky in warm, vibrant colours.

Everything had happened so fast. That was not at all how you'd expected your first meeting with such an important person to go. He had run off so quickly, but promised to 'catch up with you later'. What did that even mean? How could he meet you again when all he knew was your name?

"I'd barely even spoken a word to you, and now you're gone..." you said with a sad sigh.

"Hmm, do you miss me already, **bir** **tanem**?" A voice asked from behind you, filled with mirth.

You jumped, startled and spilled some of your **çay** in the process. Turning around, you saw Yusuf standing on the rooftop behind you. He let out an amused laugh, that was infectious, and soon you found yourself smiling in return.

"How did you find me?" You asked, perplexed.

"That's a secret," he said with a wink.

He jumped down from the ledge, his feet meeting the ground softly beside you. He didn't wait for an invitation, quickly settling down in the cushions beside you. His beautiful blue eyes were twinkling with playfulness as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side.

"Ah, that's better," he let out a sigh of contentment. "Now no one will bother us."

You wanted to ask what exactly had happened to the soldiers chasing him, but it wasn't really that hard to piece it together, and you decided you'd rather not hear the gruesome details of how they met their end.

You looked over to Yusuf, only for you to catch sight of blood seeping from his arm and tainting the beige fabric of his sleeve.

"Yusuf, you're hurt!" You said with concern.

You looked up at him but he only shrugged.

"It's nothing too serious," he brushed it off.

" **Olmaz** ," You argued, quickly standing up. "Let me tend to your wound."

He grinned up at you, his eyes soft and affectionate.

" **Tamam** ," he agreed, standing and following you down to your house.

You sat him at your table and got out the supplies you would need. As you did this, Yusuf removed the top half of his clothing, in order for you to have access to the cut.

You blushed when you turned to see his naked torso, but tried to ignore the butterflies in your stomach and focus on the matter at hand. Your fingers worked quickly, firstly disinfecting the cut and then rubbing a herbal ointment into it.

"I'm glad it's not too serious," you said softly, concerned.

As you began to wrap some cloth around his bicep, using it as a bandage, you had the strange feeling of eyes watching you. You looked up to find Yusuf staring at you, and the intensity of his gaze caused your fingers to halt in their movements. His hands moved to grasp yours and he leant closer to you.

"You should have seen the other guys," he said with a devilish grin and you couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled when he saw you visibly relax, and finished off the bandage himself before moving to redress.

You had almost expected him to kiss you when he'd leant forward like that, and the realisation that you wanted him to, hit you rather abruptly.

But even though he stayed for several more hours, the two of you talking about anything and everything, he never attempted to kiss you or be overly affectionate. By the time he left, you felt like you knew him a little better, but you were left wanting more.

Several weeks passed, and you'd been slowly getting to know him even better. However, he still had been very cautious about how he showed his affection for you. He would hold your hand and speak to you affectionately, but you wanted more. It was almost unheard of for Twin Flames to progress so slowly.

Secondly, there were several other instances where you discovered that he had injuries, and although they were always minor, it worried you. Every time you would voice this concern to him, he would become evasive and change the subject all together.

That is, until one day when he finally admitted his reservations.

"I don't want you to see me differently," he revealed.

"Yusuf, I was born to be with you, and you with me," you were quick to reassure him. "I don't think anything could change how I feel about you."

He was silent for several moments, absorbing your answer, before he reluctantly let you in on the secret that he was an Assassin.

"Tell me about it," you requested, your voice soft and accepting.

Clearly, he hadn't expected that answer, but once he realised that you weren't going to run away, he immediately relaxed.

The two of you were once again out on your rooftop terrace, and it was a clear night, the stars twinkling above you. He began to explain his life to you, the brotherhood, his position as leader of the Ottoman Assassins and what exactly it is that they do.

You listened attentively, absorbing all of the information. Although it was a lot to take in, and you were naturally surprised at the existence of such an order and Yusuf's place within it, you accepted that this is who he was. It didn't change the way you felt about him, or the way you saw him.

When he finished explaining it all to you, you smiled brightly at him and thanked him for his honesty.

Your obvious acceptance seemed to stir something within him, and finally he gave you the physical intimacy you'd been yearning for.

He closed the distance between you quickly, wrapping his arms around you and pressing his lips to yours. He'd been so gentle with you prior to that, that the demanding kiss he gave you took you by surprise.

His tongue was quick to enter your mouth and battle with yours for dominance. You let a happy sigh escape you as you melted into his embrace. His arms were tight around you and you felt safer than ever.

When he pulled away, you quickly became lost in his gaze. He was looking at you with such love in his eyes that it was almost overwhelming. His fingertips traced over your lips and your own hands gently grasped the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, **aşkım** ," he said huskily.

You bit your lip, an impish feeling rising with you.

"Well then, maybe you should make up for lost time," you grinned, pulling him towards you for another kiss.

Yusuf groaned in agreement, more than willing to show you just how much you meant to him.

* * *

 

 **Hanımefendi** \- Miss

 **Teşekkür** **ederim** \- formal and polite way of saying thank you

 **Bir** **tanem** \- translates to 'my one and only'

 **Çay** \- Turkish tea

 **Olmaz** \- 'No' in the sense of 'I don't agree with you' or 'that won't do'

 **Tamam** \- 'Yes' in the sense of 'OK'

 **Aşkım** \- my love

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Malik


	3. Encore Une Fois (Arno/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you met your soulmate, Arno Dorian, he was already in love with another. Reluctantly, you agreed to keep your relationship purely platonic. 
> 
> But when you try to find happiness with another man, Arno becomes very possessive. Needless to say, you're not happy with his behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that this chapter would be Malik/Reader, but this idea popped into my head today and I found myself quickly finishing it. I still have a few plot points to fill in for the Malik one-shot, but it should be up soon. 
> 
> I feel like I should mention that I'm not at all a fan of Elise/Arno, but I tried not to be biased when writing this. I apologise if this comes across as very anti-Elise or anything though. 
> 
> Lastly, thanks to everyone who's left Kudos on this work. It means a lot. But if anyone could leave some feedback in the comment, that'd be really nice. Anyway, enjoy!

~~~~Not all soulmates had romantic relationships. Some were platonic, feeling more of a strong friendship than anything else. Unfortunately for you, yours was somewhere in the middle. When you'd found your soulmate, Arno Dorian, you had quickly fallen for the Assassin.

The same could not be said for him, however. He was already in love, with a Templar no less. Still, you cared about him and it was obvious that he was devoted to Elise, and so you agreed when he said he only wanted a platonic relationship with you.

It wasn't easy knowing that the man you cared for was in another woman's arms, but you made the most of the relationship you did share with your soulmate. He did make the effort to spend time with you, as the fact that you two shared a connection was undeniable, as it is with all soulmates. You cherished those moments and tried to ignore the fact that they weren't quite enough.

Things got a little easier for you when you met Gaspard. He was handsome and kind, and most importantly he was affectionate towards you. Of course, that was something you craved from Arno, but he had never been willing to give that to you. Because of this, you decided to give it a go with Gaspard. Just because you couldn't have Arno, didn't mean that you didn't deserve happiness.

And so, you let Gaspard in and the more you got to know him, the more at ease you felt. Of course, your feelings for Arno would never truly go away, but this was better than nothing.

But your happiness with Gaspard didn't last long. Everything seemed to come to an abrupt halt when you made the mistake of thinking it would be okay to meet up with him at the Café Theatre. You had smiled brightly at Gaspard, and in turn he had pressed an affectionate kiss to your cheek.

It seemed that these exchanges between you had not gone unnoticed by a certain Assassin, and the next thing you knew, Arno's arm was wrapped tightly around your shoulders and he'd pulled you away from Gaspard and into his side.

"Arno?" You asked, shocked and confused.

You were looking up at him with wide eyes, but his own were sending a fierce glare to the man who'd been courting you.

"Is something wrong?" Gaspard asked, looking between you and Arno with concern.

" **Oui** ," Arno gritted out from behind clenched teeth. "I'd like to know why you're acting so familiar with _my_ soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Gaspard sputtered, a look of realisation coming upon his features as he took in the possessive hold Arno had over you.

"You said your relationship was platonic," Gaspard continued, giving you a hurt look.

"It is!" You defended, trying to squirm out of Arno's tight grip.

"Did you just do this to make him jealous?" He pressed on, ignoring your protests. "I thought you were better than that..."

He sent you such an overwhelmingly sad look that it made your heart break. He turned and walked away, leaving you to fight against Arno. Your soulmate only let you go when Gaspard was long gone, and by that time he'd dragged you into a secluded room.

You rounded on him the instant you were free, giving him a fierce glare. He even had the audacity to not even look the slightest bit guilty or repentant.

"Why would you do that?" You hissed, feeling hurt and confused by his actions.

He didn't say anything, just averted his gaze like a stubborn child.

"Arno!" You said, your voice louder now. "You'd better have a good reason for that or so help me God!"

He finally met your gaze, and your anger faltered a little when you saw how furious he himself was. What reason did _he_ have to be angry?

"You're **_mine_**!" He declared suddenly, in a burst of anger.

"What?" You asked, your annoyance with him surfacing again. "What are you talking about?"

"You're _my_ soulmate!" He continued. "He had no right to be with you like that."

"Are you being serious right now?" You cried out incredulously. " _You_ have no right to say _any_ of these things! You were the one who didn't want to make this romantic. You were the one who said you were in love with another woman. How dare you just swoop in and ruin my chance at happiness!"

At your words, realisation seemed to hit him, and he quickly went from angry to guilty. He stepped forward, reaching out for you and calling your name softly. You, however, were still so angry with him that you didn't want anything to do with him for the moment.

"Maybe it's better if we don't see each other for a while, Arno," you said, holding out your arm to stop him from getting any closer.

"That's not what I want," he sounded slightly panicked. "Just let me try and explain."

You looked at him quizzically for a few moments, before you let out a sad sigh.

"That's the thing, Arno. How can you explain anything to me, when you clearly don't know what you want?"

"That's not true!" He argued. "I do know what I want!"

His eyes were pleading with you, but you were done with the conversation. The need for fresh air, the desire to be away from him and the urge to just be alone were all too overwhelming. You quickly exited the room, ignoring him as he called out after you.

When you finally entered your home, you almost collapsed onto your armchair. Your emotions were tumultuous as you mulled over everything that had happened. You were hurt by Gaspard's lack of trust in you, but more than anything you were angry and confused over Arno's actions.

You'd half expected him to come and seek you out that night, but you were thankful that he didn't. You needed the space to think. And he gave you space alright - a whole week of space actually.

By the end of that week your anger had died down, and you'd come to accept what had happened, knowing that you couldn't change the past. Yet, you were still perplexed in regards to Arno's behaviour.

You'd never seen him as the possessive sort. So why would he suddenly act like that, out of the blue? He had never acted as anything more than a friend towards you before, and so your curiosity began to eat away at you. You decided that you'd had enough time to yourself. You wanted answers, and you were going to get them no matter what.

The first place you thought to look for him was back at the Café Theatre, and luckily for you, that's where you found him. He didn't take long to spot you and his expression became so hopeful it made your heart flutter. He quickly stood up, meeting you halfway.

"Can we talk?" You asked him. "Somewhere private?"

He nodded instantly and took a hold of your hand, leading you once again to a secluded room. You were a little surprised at the action, but decided to shrug it off. Once you'd both settled into the room, Arno wasted no time in talking to you.

"I know you're upset with me," he began. "So I want to explain myself."

You nodded, gesturing for him to continue, and he faltered slightly, clearly deciding on the best way to continue.

"Honestly, I don't know why I acted like that," he began, but then quickly shook his head in denial. "No, that's wrong...I _do_ know why I acted like that, I'm just finding it hard to admit..."

You sighed, trying to be patient. Clearly this wasn't easy for him.

"I understand that this is hard for you," you told him softly. "But I'd appreciate it if you were just honest with me, Arno."

He nodded, inhaling a sharp breath before he continued.

"When I found out you were my soulmate, I felt an instant romantic connection you," he continued, looking down at his hands.

You were honestly shocked by his admission, but didn't interrupt him.

"I know you must feel the same, but I was so devoted to Elise that I didn't want to consider a relationship with anyone else. I know I must have hurt you, and I'm deeply sorry for that."

He finally looked up at you, his gaze earnest and you pursed your lips. His words were something you'd never expected to hear. You'd always thought it was some strange fluke that you cared for him, when he loved another. Some cruel twist of fate.

Of course, it made much more sense that he'd simply ignored the obvious connection between the two of you. A part of you was happy that your feelings for him weren't one-sided, but more than that, you were still upset with him.

You'd been hurting for so long, and although he clearly felt bad, that didn't excuse his behaviour.

"That doesn't change the fact that you had no right to interfere in my relationship with Gaspard," you argued. "I never once got in between you and Elise."

"I know, but..." he trailed off. "Please, just let me continue."

You honestly didn't think he'd had more to say, but you gestured for him to finish his explanation anyway. He took a moment to collect his thoughts again before he continued.

"For a while I was happy to be with Elise, and have you to myself as well," he revealed. "I know that's incredibly selfish, I won't deny that. But eventually my relationship with Elise wasn't enough. I wanted to be with you and only you."

"What?" You interrupted, confused.

You hadn't meant to cut him off, but his words were so unbelievable that you couldn't help but voice your disbelief. He shot you a look though, that had you biting your tongue and allowing him to go on.

"I ended things with her about a month ago," he explained, making your eyes widen. "I wanted to take my time with you, so you didn't think I was jumping from one relationship to the next, or being insincere. Then I saw you with that man and I just flipped."

He was looking down at his hands again, seemingly anxious about what your reaction might be. You were more than just shocked. You were absolutely stunned, flabbergasted even. You'd come to believe that he would never want you in the same way you wanted him, and now he'd confessed to always wanting you.

"I was only with Gaspard because I wanted to accept you being with Elise," you explained.

"I know," he let out a deep sigh. "I shouldn't have acted like I did, but seeing you with him just... it made me so angry and possessive. I hated seeing you with someone who wasn't me."

"Now you know how I felt," you told him gently.

"And it's horrible," he said despondently.

You nodded and silence fell over the two of you for several moments.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd ended things with Elise?" You asked eventually.

"I didn't think it would make a difference," he answered.

"It would have given me hope,"

"I know," he sighed. "I know that now."

He looked lost and upset and you couldn't just ignore that. You stood up and closed the distance between the two of you, taking his hands in yours.

"At the end of the day, it's all in the past now," you said. "Maybe we should put this all behind us and start anew."

His eyes shot up to look into yours, his expression so hopeful that it made your heart fill with affection for him.

"Would you really be willing to do that?" He asked. "To give me a second chance?"

You nodded and he seemed so happy in that moment. He quickly leant forward, and you realised he wanted to kiss you, but you put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"But let me tell you now, that this is your only chance," you told him. "I can't be hurt like that again, Arno. I don't want to be left doubting whether you care for me or not."

"I don't 'care' for you," he said instantly, causing you to frown. "I love you."

You melted at his words, but tried to stand your ground. You searched his gaze looking for any hint of insincerity when you made your next request of him.

"I need you to promise me, Arno," you pressed.

He frowned, seeming to be upset at your lack of faith in him, but acquiesced all the same.

"I promise," he whispered. "I'll never let you doubt how I feel about you again. I meant what I said. I love you, and I'm yours, wholeheartedly."

You relaxed, seeing not even the tiniest hint of a lie in his eyes. This was real. He was yours. He wanted you. And you weren't going to ruin this, you were going to make the most of it and enjoy every moment you had with him, starting now.

"I love you too," you admitted, your voice cracking with emotion. "And I've been yours from the moment we met."

He let out a sigh of relief and, seeing that you weren't going to stop him this time, he closed the distance between you, sweeping you up into a heartfelt kiss. His lips were warm and loving against yours, and you felt like your heart might explode as you were finally getting what you'd dreamt of.

You felt safe and secure in his arms, and unexplainably elated at the realisation that you would never have to be without this again.

 


	4. Falling (Malik/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older Malik finally gets to meet his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting to have this one up so quickly, but my urge to write is overriding everything else. Especially the fact that I should be working on my assignments for uni. Oh well haha 

Malik stared absentmindedly at the words on his right wrist. Not that he needed to look at them - he knew them by heart. Yet, it had been so many years that he'd started to wonder if he'd missed his chance. Was such a thing possible? He wasn't sure, but everyone around him seemed to have already found their happiness. The words on his wrist were odd, and he'd often found himself wondering over them. What could they tell him about his soulmate?

Movement to his right caused him to shift his gaze, his eyes landing on you. He'd never spoken to you before, but he'd often watched you from afar. He thought you were beautiful, but in an untouchable way, a way where he only felt safe to observe you silently, never approaching you.

Malik could remember the time when his own emotions had left him feeling lost, as he'd caught sight of you talking happily with a young novice. He saw the two of you often, always sitting together and seeming very close to one another.

Begrudgingly, he'd admitted to himself that he was jealous of your obviously close relationship with the younger man.

Really, he thought it was ridiculous to be jealous when he didn't even know you, and had never even spoken to you. But it was undeniable that he felt drawn to you in some indescribable way.

Malik had briefly toyed with the idea that the words on his wrist were destined to come from your lips, but he'd quickly brushed the idea aside. Honestly, he didn't feel deserving enough to be your soulmate.

He'd asked Altaïr about you, about why you were always walking so freely around the castle. Altaïr had explained that you had arrived in Masyaf with your older brother who wanted to become a novice. Your brother was the only person you had left, and taking pity on you, Altaïr had allowed you to stay close to your brother and help around the castle.

When your story had been explained to him, Malik felt more than a little bit ridiculous, realising that he'd been jealous of your relationship with your brother.

Sighing, Malik looked away from the window, and away from you, willing his mind to focus on other, less distracting matters.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long day. The sun had been particularly harsh, and the fact that it was laundry day meant that you'd been outside for hours on end. You didn't mind though, as you were grateful to the Mentor for letting you stay close to your brother.

Altaïr was gone now though, having left earlier in the day. No one knew how long he would be away, but he'd left his trusted friend, Malik Al-Sayf in charge for the time being.

You knew so little about Malik, but you'd often caught him watching you. It made you feel a mixture of apprehension and excitement. What about you would interest someone so accomplished as he? Still, you couldn't help but be a bit intrigued by him.

But with the Mentor away, and Malik taking his place, that meant that you would have to treat him as you treated Altaïr. Every night, before going to bed, you would make sure to check in with Altaïr and see if he needed anything else done. It was a ritual now, something so ingrained in your daily schedule that you thought nothing of it.

But with Malik... somehow the idea of speaking to him, let alone being alone with him, left you feeling nervous. You didn't want to treat him differently to Altaïr though, and so you gathered your courage and walked up to the Mentor's study.

You knocked tentatively, but instead of a verbal response, telling you to enter, you heard someone move towards the door. You stepped back slightly, watching as Malik popped his head out into the hallway. His eyes widened at the sight of you and you cleared your throat, thinking of what to say.

"Malik - I mean, Master! - I mean... Do you need anything else?" You stumbled over your words, panicking and not knowing what to say.

You hadn't meant to address him so informally. This was the first time you'd ever spoken to him and you'd made an idiot of yourself.

Looking at Malik, you saw that his eyes had gotten impossibly wider and his mouth was slightly agape as he stared at you in shock.

"You..." he managed to get out. "You said my words. It's you..."

It was your turn to be shocked, unable to move as the realisation settled over you. He held up his only remaining arm, as if to prove to you what he was saying, but it was unnecessary. He in turn had said the words on your own wrist.

You took a tentative step closer to him, extending your arm so that he could view the writing on your inner wrist. He was quick to take a gentle hold of your hand and look over the words, letting out a breath of awe.

He looked up into your eyes then, and it felt like the entire world became frozen in time. He shifted slightly closer to you, letting go of your hand and moving the backs of his fingers to gently caress your cheek.

"I can't believe it's you," he said, clearly astounded.

You smiled at him, feeling equally surprised.

"I've always been nervous to approach you," you admitted. "But now I wish I'd done so much earlier."

He returned your smile and nodded slightly in agreement with your words.

"You don't mind that I'm your Soulmate?" He asked quietly.

"No," you answered without hesitation. "Why would I?"

"I'm a lot older than you," he pointed out. "And I'm not the man I once was."

As he said those words, he gestured to his missing arm, causing you to frown.

"That hardly matters to me," you retorted. "Honestly, I was captivated by you long before now, and I doubt that's going to change."

He seemed to relax a little at your words, reaching up to run his fingers over your bottom lip. His eyes were silently asking for permission and you gave him a small nod.

His lips were instantly upon yours, his hand under your chin and lifting your head up for easier access. His kiss was gentle and tender, not demanding in any way. You placed your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him, and he let out a content hum.

When the two of you eventually broke the kiss, he kept you close with his hand on your hip. You grinned up at him happily, and he smiled back down at you in adoration. When he pulled away, it was only so that he could lead you into the study.

"Come in," he requested. "I want to know everything about you."

You nodded, letting him lead you into the room and sitting with him until daybreak, as you both got to know one another.


	5. A Renaissance Romance (Ezio/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio steals you away from your dancing partner during Carnevale, and manages to steal your heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that the Medici hosted extravagant Carenevale festivities for a while, so I imagine the events of this story taking place during one such event. 
> 
> This is set shortly before the events of AC II
> 
> This is the version of Saltarello that I imagine for the dancing.
> 
> http://youtu.be/BI_pg7Utpgg

The atmosphere during that cool February night was joyous and full of excitement. The Medici were hosting yet another lavish Carnevale party for the nobility of Firenze.

You were dancing the Saltarello with a young man you'd never met before. The song had started fairly slow, but the pace was gradually speeding up. From the small amount of time that you'd spent talking with your partner, he seemed nice enough.

But you didn't get to talk to him any further as you were suddenly pulled away from him, and into the arms of another. You looked up in shock at a man not much older than you, his golden eyes the first thing to capture your attention.

He smirked down at you, before turning to your previous dancing partner.

"You don't mind me stealing her away, do you, **messere**?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement.

Either way, his deep, seductive voice sent shivers down your spine. He quickly picked up the dance, guiding you along with him.

"Do you always take from others with such confidence?" You enquired playfully.

He grinned down at you wolfishly.

"Only what I can't help but desire for myself," was his reply.

You let out a laugh of disbelief, not quite convinced by his charming act.

He took a small opportunity in the dance moves to pull you close to him.

"Are you complaining, **mia** **bella**?" He asked lowly.

"Not necessarily," you countered.

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, as he smiled smugly at your words. The two of you didn't speak again for the rest of the dance, as the tempo continued to speed up. However, your body language spoke for you.

His eyes burned into yours, dark and smouldering and making your entire body heat up. Even the slightest contact of his body against yours left you feeling overcome with excitement. At one point he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth as he looked over your figure in appreciation, his gaze hooded.

By the time the dance was over you were panting slightly, and it wasn't from the physical movement alone. He had stirred something deep inside you, something that you wanted nothing more than to explore.

"Why don't we find somewhere more... secluded, **mia** **bella** ," he suggested, speaking lowly into your ear.

You nodded, biting your bottom lip as you looked at him with desire in your eyes. He definitely noticed and you wondered if he ever _didn't_ look smug.

He led you into a side-street, void of any other company, and pressed you gently against a wall.

"You are beautiful, **Tesoro** ," he murmured, caging your body underneath his.

You couldn't help but wonder just how many girls he regularly seduced, and were unable to stop the next words from leaving your mouth.

"Will you tell me your name then?" You challenged.

He visibly froze, pulling back from you slightly. You quickly regretted your words, as you both knew that his answer could potentially ruin the moment between the two of you. But then, suddenly you thought you saw a brief flicker of hope shining in his eyes.

"Ezio," he said confidently. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze,"

And you swear your heart skipped a beat.

"What?" You whispered, eyes wide.

That was the name written on your wrist. The name that had been there since the day you were born.

He took in your reaction and that glimmer of hope turned into something more pronounced.

"What's your name?" He pressed, desperate to hear your answer.

You quickly told him and watched as his breath seemed to leave him.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, clearly shocked by the revelation.

"Of course I'm sure," you laughed, pulling him from his daze.

" **Mio Dio** ," he muttered, taking your hand in his. "You're my soulmate."

You nodded, sobering again and offering him a coy smile. He seemed slightly hesitant, which surprised you. Based on your interaction with him earlier, he seemed like a man of action.

You decided to end his internal dilemma, leaning forward and pressing your lips to his. His hesitance vanished in an instant and he suddenly wrapped his arms around you, pressing against you until your back was pushed firmly against the wall.

He was dominating, demanding that you yield to his kiss. You gave in easily, allowing him to have control. His tongue moved against yours sensually and one of his hands traced gentle patterns across your lower stomach.

Soon enough, his kisses were moving over your jaw and then down to your neck. You grasped onto his shoulders for support, as he was making you feel things you'd never felt before. He sucked on your soft flesh, occasionally leaving small bites as well, causing your breath to hitch.

He daringly moved his hand up from your stomach to cup one of your breasts, squeezing gently.

" **Bellissima** ," he murmured against your neck, causing you to flush with embarrassment.

He moved away from your neck, letting his lips brush against yours lightly, but not really applying any pressure.

"You are lovely, **Amore** ," he said softly, his gaze heated.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies," you teased.

"In the past," he agreed. "But now my words of love are only for you,"

You melted at his words, despite the fact that you tried not to. He was definitely a charmer.

"Ezio," you whispered, and he pressed his lips against yours once again.

He eased into the kiss this time, exploring your mouth with his own, and your body with his skilled hands. He knew all the right places to touch in order to elicit a sensuous moan from you, and you quickly found yourself breathless.

"There you are, Ezio!"

He quickly pulled away from you with a sheepish grin, turning towards the owner of the voice. A young man stood at the entrance to the street, clearly coming from the festivities.

"What is it, brother?" Ezio asked, moving a hand to your waist in order to keep you close to him.

"Leave the poor girl alone," the man said. "Come and have a drink with us."

Instead of agreeing, Ezio looked to you. You gave him a small smile and his gaze instantly softened.

"I should return to my friends," you admitted, albeit reluctantly.

He nodded, understanding. Slowly, Ezio moved away from you, but not before pressing another quick kiss to you lips.

"I'll see you again soon, **Tesoro** ," he said, moving over to the other man.

"How will you find me?" You asked with a laugh.

"I have my ways," he called back to you, throwing you a wink. " **Un bacione**!"

And then he was gone, walking back into the party with the other man. You took a moment to collect yourself before also returning to the celebrations. Your friends quickly found you, asking where you'd escaped to. You evaded their questions easily, until your closest friend pointed to your neck.

"What happened?" She asked, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" You asked, unable to see what she was looking at.

"Your neck is covered in... odd marks," she answered.

Realisation quickly hit you, and you mentally cursed Ezio and the possessive marks he'd left on your skin for everyone to see. But deep down you couldn't really be mad at him.

You couldn't wait to see him again. Maybe you'd even return the favour.

* * *

 

 **Messere** \- Sir

 **Mio Dio** \- My God

 **Mia Bella** \- my beauty or my beautiful girl/woman

 **Tesoro** \- darling

 **Bellissima** \- very beautiful

 **Amore** \- love

 **Un bacione** \- a big kiss (saying goodbye)


	6. Bold As Love (Connor/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soulmate, Connor, has difficulty handling the complex array of emotions he is feeling. This causes a series of misunderstanding between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words written in bold italics are the lyrics to Jimi Hendrix's song 'Bold As Love'.

**_Anger. He smiles, towering in shiny metallic purple armour._ **

You smiled at Jesse as he went over the final plans for your shop with you, and tried to ignore the fact that Connor was glaring at the two of you. He'd arrived not too long ago and stayed in his spot by the door ever since, just staring.

"It's perfect, thank you," you told Jesse as he began to pack up all the paperwork again.

"As long as you're happy with everything," he checked.

You nodded in confirmation, and he stood up.

"I'll come back again tomorrow and we'll get started."

"That would be wonderful," you said warmly. "Thank you, Jesse."

"It's my pleasure," he replied.

You froze when he reached out his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

You wanted to confront him about the inappropriate gesture, but your attention was pulled away from the architect as you heard the front door slam shut. Whirling around, you saw that Connor was gone.

**_Queen Jealousy, Envy, waits behind him. Her fiery green gown sneers at the grassy ground._ **

"See you tomorrow then," Jesse continued, as though nothing had happened.

You turned back around to face him, wondering what was wrong with Connor.

"Um, yes, see you tomorrow," you replied half-heartedly.

You waited until Jesse had left before going out to seek Connor. He'd been acting really strange lately, and you didn't get to see him very often as it was.

From the time when you'd first met, and discovered that you were soulmates, things had always been happy and calm between the two of you. So why was he acting so distant and cold all of a sudden?

You walked out into the cold afternoon air and looked around but caught no sight of him. When you turned though, you saw him sitting on the rooftop of your home. He was staring off into the distance, his expression troubled.

You realised in that moment that he was probably acting this way because of his work. He rarely ever told you about his life as an Assassin, but you knew that it took its toll on him at times.

**_Blue are the life-giving waters, taken for granted. They quietly understand._ **

"Connor," you called out softly.

His eyes quickly met yours, but they were not affectionate as they usually were. Instead, they were aloof and almost unrecognisable. You refused to take it personally, however, knowing that he needed you to be understanding about that part of his life.

"Will you come down?" You asked him. "I can't follow you up there."

His gaze didn't soften, but he did adhere to your request. He was back down on the ground in mere moments, but he walked straight into your house, without looking at you. You followed him, trying not to let his behaviour get to you.

He was already sitting at your dining table when you entered, and you moved over to him, placing your hands onto his shoulders. Leaning forward, you placed a small kiss to his lips, but he didn't respond.

"I've missed you," you said quietly.

He finally softened, reaching out to place his hands on your hips.

"I've missed you too," he murmured.

You kissed him again, happy when he responded this time. You didn't let it last long though, knowing that he must be hungry. You walked over to the kitchen bench and began preparing some food.

"I'll make us some dinner," you stated. "I'm sorry everything was running a bit late and I couldn't say hello to you properly."

You turned to look at him and noticed that he'd tensed again. You quickly changed the subject, sticking to simple topics, talking as you cooked. But it was no use, as he remained on edge.

**_Once happy turquoise armies lay opposite, ready, but wonder why the fight is on._ **

Dinner was a quiet affair, but when you settled down onto your small couch afterwards, Connor came to sit beside you. You quickly snuggled into him and after a few moments, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him.

Hesitantly, he spoke your name.

"You'd never... leave me, would you?" He tentatively asked.

"What?" You turned to face him. "Of course not! Why would you ask that?"

You were concerned about the way he had been behaving. And then, to say something like that... something was definitely wrong.

"It's nothing," he brushed it off, pulling you back into his side.

You slowly lay your head down onto his shoulder, feeling him place a light kiss on the top of your head.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" You asked him. "If there's anything wrong, I'm here for you."

"It's nothing," he repeated.

You let it go, choosing to enjoy the time you had with him and not wanting to provoke an argument. His arm tightened around you slightly and you relaxed against him.

**_But they're all bold as love._ **

It was a long time before you got to see Connor again. The Boston weather had warmed up a bit and you carried two glasses of water outside, where Jesse was waiting for you.

He'd been visiting you a lot lately, but you welcomed the company. He was a nice man, and you enjoyed spending time with him. Despite that, you longed for the time when Connor would return. You always missed him when he was gone.

Jesse smiled as you sat down next to him.

"I see that your shop is coming along nicely," he commented.

You looked over at the extensions still being done on your house with a fond smile.

"Yes, I'm really happy with the way things are progressing," you replied. "Thank you for all of your help."

"It's my pleasure," he said. "Truly."

There was something in his eyes that unsettled you, but you couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Really, you've gone out of your way," you tried to ignore the feeling. "With Connor gone so often, it's nice to have someone looking out for me."

"For you, nothing is too much trouble," was his response, his voice like honey.

The feeling of uneasiness intensified. Thankfully though, you were interrupted.

"Hello..." a familiar voice said uncertainly, making your heart leap with joy.

"Connor!" You exclaimed, turning to face him as you stood up with a wide smile.

Your smile faltered a little when you saw that he was tense, just like last time, and he looked almost angry as he stared between you and Jesse.

"Hello, Mr Kenway," Jesse returned, completely at ease.

You wanted to speak to Connor, but couldn't with the architect still there. He was still in his Assassin's robes, but with the hood down. He must have looked a bit strange to Jesse, with all of his weapons still equipped.

You turned to look at the other man, and saw that he did indeed look surprised as he took in Connor's appearance. Glancing back at your soulmate, you saw that a spark seemed to light up in his eyes.

He straightened up and you would have laughed at the way he seemed to puff out his chest, if you weren't so confused.

What was he doing?

He stepped over to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close to him. You gaped up at him in shock and he took it as an opportunity to place a possessive kiss against your mouth.

**_My red is so confident that he flashes trophies of war, and ribbons of euphoria._ **

You pulled away from Connor, embarrassed. You weren't at all used to such public displays of affection. He looked hurt by your reaction, but you felt too awkward to pay that too much mind.

Turning to Jesse and giving him an apologetic look, you saw that his attention was on Connor. The look in his eyes was something you didn't quite understand. You turned back to your soulmate, and noticed that he was staring right back at the other man.

It was almost like they were having a silent conversation, staring each other down like that.

"Are you staying for long?" You asked Connor, trying to move past the tension and the memory of his heated kiss.

He didn't look away from Jesse. In fact his gaze became almost challenging.

"I'll be around a lot longer this time," Connor said stiffly.

"Ah, good," Jesse responded with a small smirk. "You'll be here for the shop opening then?"

Connor visibly flinched, making it obvious that he hadn't been aware of the event.

"Of course," was his stoic reply.

Jesse nodded, standing up.

"I'll be off then," he said. "Leave you two to catch up."

You said your goodbyes and then felt an awkward silence fall over you and your soulmate. You looked up at him with slight trepidation, but didn't really get to observe his expression as he was quickly pressing his mouth against yours again.

"C-Connor!" You stammered, pulling away from him once more. "People will see."

"Good," was all he said, as he tried to lean into you again.

"What's gotten into you?" You asked, stopping him.

He let out a huff of annoyance, moving away from you completely.

"Nothing," he said, walking into the house and leaving you there, bewildered.

**_Orange is young, full of daring, but very unsteady for the first go round._ **

"Let me help you with that," Jesse stepped in, taking a large box from your hands.

It was the official opening of your shop, and you were grateful for the man's help. You were nervous, to say the least, but the architect had been supporting you every step of the way.

"Thank you," you said, a little breathless as the box had been heavy.

"It's fine," he replied, walking off to put it in the correct spot.

Your eyes glanced over to the far corner, where Connor stood, brooding. He was looking out the window, his lips pursed together tightly and his brow furrowed into a deep frown.

You sighed. He'd been like this ever since the day he'd arrived. He'd never stayed this long before, and normally you'd be glad to have him around for a prolonged period of time, but he'd been practically ignoring you, and your heart was aching.

Wherever the man you loved had gone, you wanted him back.

"It looks like you've got your first customers," Jesse observed, pulling you from your thoughts.

You looked over to the windows, and sure enough, a family of four wer approaching your newly opened store.

With a smile, you greeted them, marking the beginning of a long but fulfilling day.

**_My yellow, in this case, is not so mellow. In fact, I'm trying to say it's frightened like me._ **

You laughed as Jesse poorly attempted to play the pianoforte you had in your living room. It was early evening and you'd returned to your home after the successful opening of your shop, to celebrate.

Connor had disappeared upstairs long ago, leaving the two of you alone. You wished that he was with you, but knew that he wouldn't come back down to spend time with you.

You stifled a yawn as Jesse thankfully left the instrument alone, walking back over to you.

"It's been a long day," he stated.

"Yes," you replied simply.

You thought he might have taken the hint that you were ready to call it a night, but instead he sat down close to you.

"You did well today," he complimented, his voice low.

You stiffened as he reached his hand out towards you, the backs of his fingers running gently over your cheek.

"What are you-?"

Your words faltered as he leaned into you.

"Stop!" You protested, placing your hands firmly against his chest.

It didn't deter him though, and you began to grow frightened as he inched ever closer.

The sound of quick footsteps moving towards you, caused Jesse to pull away. Connor was beside you in an instant, helping you up from the couch. You clung to him, scared and uncomfortable due to what had just happened.

You looked up at Connor, seeing a strange mixture of anger and insecurity in his eyes.

"You should leave," he said to Jesse, his voice oddly calm, but leaving no room for argument.

The architect didn't wait to be told twice, quickly getting up and leaving your home. You were a little surprised, as you'd never thought him to be the type that was deterred so easily.

But then you looked down and saw Connor's tomahawk grasped tightly in his hand.

"Connor..." you breathed out, not really knowing what to say.

He pulled away from you though, his body stiff, and frustration seemed to emanate from him. He moved quickly, walking across the room and back up the stairs, leaving you alone.

**_And all of these emotions of mine keep holding me from giving my life to a rainbow like you._ **

"Connor!" You called out again.

You were quick to follow him up the stairs, sick of him ignoring you and wanting to talk things through.

He stopped in your bedroom, standing next to your bed. He looked annoyed and... uncertain.

"Please talk to me," you begged. "Tell me what's going on with you."

"I don't want to talk," he grumbled, sitting down on your bed.

You moved to stand in front of him, your hands reaching out to take a hold of his.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," you said, causing him to finally look at you. "Please, just tell me what you're feeling."

He must have finally noticed the hurt look in your eyes, because he gently pulled you closer to him.

"I... I don't know what I'm feeling," he admitted softly. "I keep experiencing so many emotions at once, and they're all so foreign to me."

You sat down next to him, but remained close. You gently squeezed his hand in a gesture of comfort.

"What brings on these feelings?" You enquired gently.

"Seeing you with _him_ ," he spat out the word with contempt, and you had to stop yourself from drawing back in shock.

" _That's_ why you've been acting so distant towards me?" You asked.

Before tonight you would have been shocked, believing that Jesse only saw you as a friend. But now you could understand that Connor had noticed the man's true intentions long before you ever did.

He confirmed your words with a short nod and you angled yourself so that you were facing him better.

"I'm sorry," you whispered sincerely. "I was completely oblivious until tonight. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't return his... affection," Connor stated.

"Of course not," you said instantly.

"At first I thought you did," he revealed, looking down at your joined hands.

"Connor," you moved closer to him, pulling your hands away to tenderly cup his cheeks. " **Konnorónhkwa**. I could never love another."

He leant into your touch, his eyes closing briefly.

"I've hurt you," he realised, opening his eyes to look regretfully into yours.

"I didn't understand why you were being so cold and distant," you explained. "But I understand now."

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I didn't want to hurt you either."

"You were confused,"

"Yes," he confirmed. "But I shouldn't have pushed you away."

"It's okay to talk to me, Connor. I want you to talk to me. All this could have been avoided if you communicated what you were feeling."

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry, my love."

You blushed at the term of endearment. He rarely ever said things like that.

"It's okay," you reassured him. "Don't be sorry."

He leant forward and pressed a loving kiss to your lips.

" **Konnorónhkwa** ," he murmured, before kissing you again briefly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," you whispered.

He pulled you closer to him, and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"You're my soulmate," you stated. "There is no one on this earth that could ever replace you. Don't ever think otherwise. I love you and you only."

He smiled, his eyes warm and loving, just as you'd remembered them being.

"I know," he replied softly. "I love you too. I'll always love you."

You kissed him deeply, showing him with your actions how infinite and boundless your feelings were. In turn, he poured the vast and complex colours of his own emotions into the kiss, proving how much he'd missed you.

You spent the rest of the night making up for lost time, enjoying each other's intimate touch. It was a feeling that could never be replicated with another. A bond that only existed between the two of you. Something special and unique and exclusively yours.

**_  
Well, I'm bold as love._ **


End file.
